Starlight
by BloodRedKing
Summary: FemHarry raised by Byakuya. No pairings as of now. Full summary inside. Rating may change later


Starlight

Prologue: New family

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. If I did I would be rich.

Summary: After Voldemort was defeated when Jewel Potter was a baby she wasn't found by Hagrid. Instead she was found by Byakuya Kuchiki who takes her to Soul Society do to her High spiritual pressure and raises her with his wife Hisana. Bleach timeline will be shortly before Hisana dies then ten years after where the HP series will begin but with a female Harry.

Byakuya sighed as he walked towards the destroyed house. He had been sent here because there had been an extremely powerful surge of Reiatsu. When he got to the house he saw a man dead down stairs and as he went upstairs he was surprised to see what looked like shining ashes next to a crib and the body of a woman. He looked in the crib and saw a baby girl who was sound a sleep. He was surprised but it seemed like the Reiatsu was coming from this baby girl who didn't have a single scratch on her. (In this story her Reiatsu destroyed Voldemort before he could attempt to kill her.) "It seems that you're the one that I was looking for. Since you're now an Orphan I think that you should be raised by a new family." He said picking her up. He saw a name on the crib 'Jewel Potter'. "I see so your name is Jewel I think it fits you." With that he opened a Senkaimon and went to soul society.

Soutaichou Yamamoto was waiting outside a special Senkaimon he had set up to receive Byakuya and whoever he would bring back with him. He was a little surprised when Byakuya stepped through with a baby girl in his arms. "Byakuya is that girl the source of the Reiatsu we picked up?" He asked the captain of the sixth division.

Byakuya nodded his head. "Yes her name is Jewel Potter. With your permission I would like to adopt her so Hisana and I can raise her." He said.

Yamamoto contemplated this for a minute before nodding. "I expect a full report on what you found at the house. For now though take your new daughter home. From this day forth she will be known as Jewel Kuchiki." Little did anyone know that this simple act would have drastic effects on the future.

Byakuya nodded before taking Jewel home with him. He smiled as Hisana greeted him. "I'm glad your home Byakuya-sama." Hisana said before her eyes fell on the little girl in his arms. "Byakuya-sama who is this?" she said looking at the girl.

Byakuya smiled softly looking down at the girl in his arms. "She's our adopted daughter. Her name is Jewel Kuchiki." He said smiling as he saw the smile on Hisana's face.

"May I hold her?" Hisana asked before Byakuya nodded and handed Jewel to her. "She's so beautiful. I can't wait to see her grow up." Hisana said. Byakuya nodded in agreement.

*Ten years later*

Jewel blocked the sword strike before pushing back and jumping back. She smiled looking at her father. He always trained her whenever he wasn't doing something with his division. When he wasn't training her or doing something with his division he would tell her stories of her mother. "Your getting slow Tou-sama." She said smirking.

Byakuya smirked as well. Training Jewel was the only time when he truly felt at piece any more. "Don't be so sure about that." He said before using Shunpo and showing up behind her. He smiled as she turned and blocked almost instantly. "Very good." He said before sheathing his sword and stepping back. "Now then I want you to try and communicate with your Zanpakuto and release it." He said taking a few steps back.

Jewel nodded and sat on the ground in an Indian position like her father had taught her with her sword across her lap. She closed her eyes and focused on her sword directly.

*Jewel's Inner World*

When Jewel opened her eyes she found herself in a beautiful meadow that was lit up by nothing but starlight. She smiled looking up at the stars for a minute and the midnight blue sky. "This place is so beautiful." She said softly.

"**Yes it is Jewel."** A woman's voice said. Jewel turned around and saw probly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. This woman had shoulder length Purple hair, wore a midnight blue kimono, and had brilliant amethyst eyes. **"I've been waiting to meet you Jewel. I figured it would be sooner rather then later do to how smart you are."** The woman said smiling.

Jewel smiled and blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you. You said that you've been waiting to meet me so I'm guessing that means you're my Zanpakuto right?" Jewel asked looking at the woman.

The woman nodded. **"That's right Jewel I'm the spirit of your Zanpakuto. I believe that you are ready to hear my name as well. Return to the outside world and I shall tell you my release command as well as my name." **the woman said getting a smile from Jewel before she left her Inner World.

*Kuchiki compound*

Byakuya watched as Jewel opened her eyes and stood slowly holding her Katana. "So you've met your Zanpakuto spirit and it's told you it's name?" Byakuya asked her.

Jewel smiled and nodded. "Yup she has now I'm going to show you my shikai." Jewel said smirking and holding her sword in front of her. "Illuminate the Heavens, Kagayakashii Suta." Jewel said before a pillar of yellow Reiatsu surrounded her and erupted into the sky. Byakuya watched and noticed the other captains coming his way. When the light died down Jewel was standing there with her now released zanpakuto. It looked like a western long sword made out of completely white steel. The guard was shaped like a compass star. There were also four little balls of light circling the blade and a small chain with a pendant shaped like the guard hanging from the hilt. "It's so beautiful." Jewel said softly. All of the Captains even the captain general Yamamoto had to agree. This was definitely the most beautiful Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society. Not only that but it was one of only two light Zanpakuto. (The only other Light Zanpakuto I've ever heard of is the one that Shinigami that worked with the bounts had. Also before anyone says Rukia's is the most beautiful Rukia doesn't have her Zanpakuto yet so Jewel's is later though they'll be tied at least until Jewel reaches Bankai.) Everyone was a little surprised when the zanpakuto resealed and Jewel fell forward unconscious. Byakuya caught her and sighed.

"Looks like she's worn out from releasing her shikai." He said calmly. Yamamoto nodded.

"Byakuya you and I need to discuss something I will wait till you have taken Jewel somewhere to rest though." Yamamoto said getting a knowing nod from Byakuya. A few minutes later after Byakuya had put Jewel to bed he and the Soutaichou were in his private study. "Byakuya do you remember the discussion we had a little while before Hisana died about Jewel?" Yamamoto asked getting a nod from the Kuchiki head. "The time has come for that agreement to be honored. Do not worry though she will still have the protection of her Zanpakuto not to mention that I'm sure she can handle in low level hollows that come to Hogwarts. I have convinced Dumbledore to allow her to call for back up if any stronger hollows such as Adjuchas should show up." Yamamoto said.

Byakuya looked to be in a contemplative state for a few minutes. "When will she and the other captains be informed? Also is she going to be receiving a special Gigai or Gikongi for this mission?" Byakuya asked getting a nod for the second question.

"Yes I have Kurotsutchi Taichou working on both items right now. They should be done in three days when both Jewel and the captains will be informed." Yamamoto said getting a nod from Byakuya. Even though he hid it well Yamamoto could see the worry in the man's face.

A/N: Ok I'm gonna end it here for now. For those that don't know Kagayakashii Suta literally means Brilliant Star. As I said before Jewel's Zanpakuto is a Light Element Zanpakuto. However I'm curious as to how many people can guess what other types it is before I reveal them. Next chapter Jewel will find out about Hogwarts and go shopping for school supplies.


End file.
